Attention
by SKYLAND2704
Summary: The B-Squad alleges Sky that he doesn't pay attention to any of them. Can he disprove their allegation? In fun and games a little secret sneaks its way out. Just a little oneshot!


A/N: Just a random fic.

**Attention**

"Sky did you drop off my clothes to the dry-cleaners?" Bridge asked as he entered the SPD common room.

"huh?"

"I asked you to drop off my uniform along with yours" Bridge reminded.

"uuhhh… no you didn't" Sky replied, looking confused.

"yes I did"

"when?" Sky asked, knowing that Bridge didn't lie.

"when you were practicing on your punching bag." He said, and Sky thought that yeah, Bridge HAD in fact said something to him, and he had been like 'mm-hmm' not really noticing what he had said. Sky still didn't say anything to Bridge.

"did you drop off yours?" Bridge asked again.

"yeah, I went around four" Sky said, still nonchalant.

"what? I asked you to do ONE thing Sky!" Bridge was mad, and that was a REALLY RARE thing, "and I would've done it myself but I had a dentist's appointment and the dry-cleaners closes after six. Now I'll have to wait until next week for it!"

(Yeah, they just got one day off-duty in a week, and had to do their chores.)

"relax Bridge" Z said, pulling down her headphones, "it's Sky, he never pays attention to anything" she remarked.

"excuse me?" he sat up, his ego hurt "I pay attention, I pay attention to everything"

"really? REALLY?" Z asked, sarcastically.

"yes, really" Syd chimed in, "you never pay attention to anything except your stupid SPD handbook, let alone us, his friends"

"it's not stupid" Sky said, defiantly, "and I pay attention to you guys!"

"oh really?" now Jack was interested too. It wasn't every day that the whole B-squad was interested in grilling Sky Tate together.

"try me!" Sky challenged.

"okay then, what's my Zodiac sign?" Jack asked.

"I don't know? Capricorn? how am I supposed to know?"

"I told all of you, remember?"

"yep," Bridge said, "it's Gemini"

"whoa"

"even I knew this Sky" Syd remarked

"okay, my bad, but that's just one little detail"

Bridge replied, "alrighty Sky, then tell me, what year was I born?"

The others looked at each other in surprise. They didn't know this one.

Sky tried another guess, hoping he'd be right, "2006?"

"2004" Bridge replied.

"you're older than me?" Sky sounded shocked.

"Sky, even I'm older than you" Syd remarked.

"really?" he was surprised.

"Hence proved" Z chuckled, "I theory and experiment, that Sky Tate does NOT pay attention."

"try again!" he was still reluctant to accept his defeat, after all, he was THE Sky Tate!

"okay, okay, my turn, what age was I when I started singing?" Syd asked,

"sixteen?" Sky guessed again, this time knowing for sure that he was wrong.

"fourteen"

"like Hannah Montana?" he asked,

"wow you know Hannah Montana better than me" Syd sounded mock hurt.

"okay, my turn to ask Sky a question he's not gonna know the answer to, because he doesn't pay attention." Z said, crossing her arms victoriously, she was also enjoying this game like anything.

"sure go ahead" Sky said, defeated, he had given up now.

"okay," Z grinned, "so Sky, what kinda of music do I like?"

"hey, that's an easy one! I know this," he rolled up his eyes, thinking, "I remember you saying… you went through an Emu phase in high school, you used to love My Chemical Romance, in particular the song 'Welcome To The Black Parade' and right now, you're into the Spanish love songs genre of singers like Becky-G and Daddy Yankee, in particular, the sexy 'Mayores' and the sweet 'Impossible'." He counted it all on his fingers and Z was left astounded, the other rangers staring at him wide eyed.

"what?" Bridge sounded confused, like the others did when he said something.

"Z didn't go through an Emu phase or I'd have known that. She likes pop music!" Jack protested.

"I like pop music" Syd commented, and that shut Jack up because Syd and Z couldn't like the same thing, EVER.

"that's perfectly accurate" Z was shocked, "how do you know this?"

"remember that truth and dare game we played at Syd's birthday? You mentioned that you went through the Emu phase then. As for the romantic Spanish songs, remember you asked me to carry your CDs that day, when you were sorta busy? I saw them and asked you?"

"I didn't think you'd remember any of that." she was still recovering from the shock.

"you even remember where she told you" Bridge was shocked.

Syd's eyes flew open wide with realization, and she like stood up really fats, and stood in attention, "I know what's up with Sky!" she exclaimed.

All the rangers looked at her expectantly, except Sky, who realized what Syd had concluded, and was trying to find a way to hide his face, that was simply flushed red!

"Sky likes Z" Syd said, and everyone's faces flew open.

"WHAT?" Bridge gaped.

"you do?" Jack looked at him with anger, while Z just sat there in shock. She couldn't believe this. Tate? Sky Tate? Liked her? The guy who seemed to have absolutely no feelings had feelings for her? Was this a joke? Why hadn't he just said so?

"and Sky was too concentrated on Z, that he forgot everything he knows about the rest of us." Syd concluded, victorious.

Hearing this, Sky couldn't take the embarrassment anymore; he got up and dashed out of the room.

"Sky!" Bridge called out after him, while Syd shrugged, and Jack sat back, trying to understand what had just happened. Had they just completely and utterly humiliated Sky Tate?

Z got up, without a word, and followed Sky out of the common room.

"Sky?" she found him after searching for him for a LONG while, at a balcony on the third floor.

"Z?" he sounded perplexed.

"why did you run away?"

"I didn't want to sit there being made fun of."

"we're your friends Sky, you can tell us about your thoughts"

"I really like you Z, and you know I find it hard to open up. And you guys would've just made fun of my feelings."

"no Sky, we wouldn't have. That was just a game we were playing. It was in a friendly spirit Sky. How long have you felt that way?"

"Now that's a hard question. I guess I have since… nah I can't place it. I just like you. I don't know why, or when, or where, but I just do. It's fine if you don't like me back" he said, he sounded upset, and turned away, back to face the city form up above.

"Sky, I like you too. I just never thought you'd reciprocate them. So I never told you." She said, and they stood looking at each other for a few minutes.

He placed a hand on her cheek, touching her lips with his thumbs.

"can I kiss you?" he asked.

"you don't need to ask" she replied, softly.

And he gently pressed his lips against hers, kissing her, slowly and softly. His fingers laced through her hair, and she wrapped her hair around his neck. They broke apart a few minutes later, and placed their foreheads together. He gazed into her beautiful, deep brown eyes, taking in this breathtaking moment. This was the start of something new.

"see, proven in experiment and in theory." Syd mimicked Z as she, Bridge and Jack caught up with the couple, disrupting their little moment.

"how long have you been standing?" Z asked.

"long enough to see you two kiss"

"Sky Tate you're dead, you can't kiss my sister without my permission!" Jack said, while Z chuckled. Typical protective Jack. She'd have to teach him to take it easy on Sky.

Sky knew he had to run. And he raced down the halls of SPD being chased by Jack Landers! The laughs of the other three rangers echoing behind them.


End file.
